The Eleven Supernovas
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Johnny Cimber decides to become a pirate after a band of pirates kill his family and make him eat a devil fruit. He is on a mission for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Eleven Supernovas

My decision to become a pirate was purely mine alone. I did have some help from my family and living situations. My father was a fisherman and had his own boat, so that helped when I decided to leave my home town of Churchill, Manitoba. It was only my father and I living in our house on the shore of the Hudson Bay.

One morning, pirates attacked our town. They came to my house while my father and I were there. They killed him and took all our possessions and food. I tried to hide, but they found me. They took me with them and on to their ship. Their captain came onto the deck with a blue colored fruit in his hands.

"Well, looks like we will have some fun with this boy," said the captain. I was afraid of what they were planning to do to me. "This is a devil fruit, boy. It gives you strange powers, but the sea rejects you. So even if you take one bite, you will not be able to swim." The pirate captain moved closer to me. Other pirates around me grabbed and held me to the floor. I was seventeen, strong, and a great swimmer, but I couldn't get these pirates off of me. The captain shoved the blue, lemon looking fruit in my mouth. It was the worst tasting thing I ever had in my mouth. He moved my jaw and made me chew and swallow the fruit. I was cursed.

They threw me over board and left. I tried to swim, but I just sank. I could not move any part of my body. It felt like I was down there for ten minutes, I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I knew I was going to die, but suddenly a man pulled me out of the water and onto his boat. It was my neighbor who was also a fisherman. He gave me CPR and returned me back to his house. That day I swore to avenge my father's death and get revenge on those pirates who ruined my life.

I was twenty when I left Churchill in my father's fishing boat. I brought food, clothes, knives, sunflower seeds, and my Jolly Roger. I couldn't swim and I was cursed with a freak power that made me wear gloves all the time, but I knew the only way to find a pirate was to become a pirate.

I needed to find a crew, so I kept the shore to my right side and left the Hudson Bay. I went into the Atlantic Ocean and headed south towards America. There were sure to be some outlaws in America. It took a couple of weeks, but I made it to a port town in Massachusetts called Boston. I docked _The Mermaid_ and walked to the nearest bar I could find. I usually wore a stocking hat and a large fur lined coat. It is cold in Canada, so I needed all the layers. It was hard to open the door to the Boston bar with my thick snow gloves on, but I managed to open the door. It was March and still pretty cold outside, but it was warm in the bar. I took my orange and yellow stocking hat off my head to let my short blue hair get some air. I sat at the bar and ordered a beer, and the bartender asked for my ID. I didn't have any identification; I was a pirate after all. So I cancelled my order and went to sit at a table in the corner. I sat there for about three hours before I saw a worthy crew mate.

I approached him at the bar. He was white and wearing a brown coat with blue jeans. He had earrings and short brown hair. He had long sideburns and a scowl on his face.

"Let me buy you a beer?" I asked him.

"Okay," he replied. He looked like he was having a bad day.

"My name is Johnny Cimber, yours?" I asked him while he took a gulp of his beer.

"Dean Reynolds. What do you do Johnny?"

"I'm self employed, and yourself?"

"I was in the Navy but I got discharged today," he explained. This was perfect I thought. He has to join my pirate crew.

"Why did you get discharged?" I asked Dean Reynolds.

"I have a drinking problem. But I just love the ocean. I think I'll join the Marines."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Go where?"

"I am a pirate, come out to sea with me," I revealed. Dean turned to me with a shocked expression and asked if I was really a pirate. I nodded.

"I'm pissed at the Navy for discharging me, I love the sea, and I have nothing else to go to. So sure, I'll be a pirate with you Johnny," Dean replied. I was ecstatic; I got my first crew member.

"What can you provide on my boat, Dean?" I asked him.

"I can navigate the oceans of the world like no other! And I can decipher any map!" he answered. I shook his hand and welcomed him into my crew as the navigator.

We left the bar and into the cold outside streets.

"Do you know anyone else here who could join our crew?" I asked my new navigator.

"Actually, we just arrested a pirate last week, we could ask him," Dean said.

"Where is he?"

"In prison…" I stared at him. "You are a pirate, what's wrong with breaking into prison?" He was right, but I didn't know if this guy was going to join us or if he was one of the pirates I was looking for to avenge my father. I decided I should go anyways.

"What is this pirate's name?" I asked Dean. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and showed me a picture on the screen.

"This is his wanted poster; he had a bounty of $15,000 on his head," Dean said.

"Steven 'Cut Throat' Samson…" I read. "Okay we will go get him, but you have to get ride of your cell phone. The US Government can track your location through your phone."

"Oh yeah, I'm a pirate now," he said as he threw his phone in the nearest trash can. We then started walking towards the prison.

"Oh, and captain?" Dean asked as we were walking.

"Yes?"

"Steven 'Cut Throat' Samson has the powers of a devil fruit."


	2. Chapter 2

The Eleven Supernovas

Chapter 2

Steven "Cut Throat" Samson had devil fruit powers too? Well he had better join my pirate crew if I was risking my life and Dean's life to get him out of prison. I wondered what powers he had. Mine were so terrible and freakish that I couldn't take these gloves off unless I wanted to reveal myself. After walking for half an hour we arrived at the prison.

"What kind of fighting are you best at?" I asked Dean, my new navigator.

"If I can get a gun off of one of these guards, I will be fine," he replied. That was good to know that he could hold his own.

"Just make sure you carry your coffin on your back," I told Dean Reynolds.

"What does that mean?"

"Be ready to die at any moment, don't be afraid of death, and make sure you aim to kill," I answered Dean. He nodded and I reached in my pocket and pulled out a handful of BBQ flavored sunflower seeds and shoved them in my mouth. I pushed open the door to the prison and we walked in. There were cameras and guards every where. Dean and I walked up to the glass protected counter and asked were Steven Samson was being held.

"He is in a jail cell at the moment and visiting hours are about to end," said the police officer behind the counter. This was perfect.

"Can we talk to him?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll call for him," answered the officer. He reached for a phone and told it that Steven had visitors. Dean and I were escorted out of the room and into a room divided by a wall of glass and places to sit. I sat at the far end and Steven "Cut Throat" Samson arrived on the other side of the glass.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"I am a pirate and I want you to join my pirate crew," I answered.

"I'd love to, but I'm in prison," he responded sarcastically.

"If we get you out will you join me?"

"Sure I will,"

"Okay, then after we talk, go to a place outside where you can see the sky,"

"There is an outside area to play basketball and workout,"

"Go there and wait for me to get you,"

"How are you going to get in and out?"

"I have devil fruit powers," I said to Samson. Dean turned to me in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't important," I told Dean. I shifted back to Steven and said, "just shake my hand and when you see me close enough to you that you could touch me, put your hands in your pockets," He nodded and I slid the little metal door that led to Samson. I took my glove off my right hand and reached in and we shook hands. Dean and I left the prison and walked around to the side. I spit out all the seed shells I kept in my mouth and knocked over a trash can.

"Do you need the trash can to get Samson out?" Dean asked.

"Yes, now sit on the trash can and hold on," I said as I sat on the trash can too. When we were both on the can, I took my bare right hand and slapped the back of the trash holder and we flew into the air. Dean started yelling because he was surprised and flying in the air. We traveled over the walls of the prison and into an opening area where we could see Steven. We were about a yard away from him before he put his hands into the pockets of his orange jumpsuit. The trash can suddenly fell and Dean and I jumped to the ground. Well, Dean fell; it was his first time flying.

"You have strange devil fruit powers," Samson said to me.

"Don't you have the powers of a devil fruit too?" I asked him.

"Yes, but not like that. And I can't use my powers because the cops put a seastone collar on me," he said as he pointed to his neck.

"We will have to get that off of you before we escape. Do the cops have a key?" I asked. Steven answered by nodding and Dean got up from the ground.

"Cops are here!" Dean said as he pointed to a couple of cops with batons in the air. I pulled off my glove on my left hand and shoved it in my pocket with my other glove. My hands were now revealed to everybody, but nobody stared. I pulled my sleeves up from my gray colored coat and showed my palms to the three officers.

"Get down or we will use force!" the cops yelled. But I was a pirate and of course I didn't listen to them. I ran up to one of the guards and swiftly smacked him in the face with my right hand. He was shocked and stunned, but the officer to his right took a swing at me. I spun around and evaded the attack and quickly grabbed the guard's throat with my bare left hand. I then jumped back towards Dean and Steven and grabbed some of the dumbbells and benches in the work out area. I threw the equipment at the officers and it slammed against their face and neck. The two cops were knocked out, so I ran up to the first one and grabbed his gun that was on his belt. I kicked the gun to Dean and grabbed the other cop's gun and pointed it at the third guard. At this time, the third guard was just getting his gun out.

"Two against one," I said to the cop as he looked to see that Dean and I were pointing our guns at him. "Drop the gun."

"Get the key!" Steven shouted to me as the officer was placing the gun on the ground.

"And give me the key to Samson's seastone collar," I said. The cop grabbed his belt and tossed me the key. I handed the key to Steven and he took off the collar.

"Now lets get out of here, captain," Steven said after I pistol whipped the cop and knocked him unconscious. Samson grabbed Dean and me and we started to levitate. I was puzzled to see the three of us go over the wall and back to where the trash can was. Dean and I were dropped off and Steven remained floating. I noticed his feet were missing.

"Where are your feet?" I asked.

"They will be here soon," Samson replied. And in less than a minute after we escaped, a pair of shoes came running towards us. I noticed that Dean almost fainted when the feet reattached to Steven "Cut Throat" Samson's ankles.

"Let's get to _The Mermaid_ and leave!" I said as Dean, Steven, and I ran towards where I docked my father's old fishing boat.


	3. Chapter 3

The Eleven Supernovas

Chapter 3

"So where to, Captain Cimber?" Steven asked me as we left the Boston harbor in _The Mermaid_.

"I'm not really sure. I was thinking we should find more members," I told Steven and Dean.

"Okay, but since I'm in this pirate crew, I have some questions first," Steven said to me. "First, what is the name of our crew?"

"I always eat them and so did my father, so we are the Sunflower Pirates!" I proclaimed to my new navigator and fighter.

"Okay and why are we pirates; money, fame, power?" Steven asked me. I guess I needed to tell Steven and Dean why I was I pirate. I explained to them about my father and what the pirates did to me and that I needed to find them. "Well if we are looking for theses pirates, it will be near impossible. To find a pirate, you have to trail them, which we can't do, or have them find us," Steven explained to Dean and me.

"How do we do that?" Dean asked.

"We have to become known to all pirates. Then other pirates will track us down to steal from us or boost their bounties. But we will be putting our lives at risk every single day. Are you okay with this captain?" Steven asked me.

"Of course I am," I responded.

"Then the fasted way to get noticed is to defeat one of the eleven supernovas," Steven explained to me.

"The eleven supernovas? Are you crazy? We will be slaughtered!" Dean yelled to Steven.

"What are the eleven supernovas?" I asked Dean and Steven.

"You don't know? They are the pirates that have over one hundred million dollar bounties on their heads, excluding the Pirate King, of course," Dean told me.

"Pirate King?" I asked.

"Are you serious? You have never heard of Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy? He is the Pirate King! He has achieved everything this world could offer, including the one piece!" Dean said.

"Yes, but he is way out of our league. We need to go after one of the eleven supernovas. If you defeat one, then you will get his bounty and then you will be one of the eleven supernovas," Steven explained to me.

"Okay, first we take out one of the eleven supernovas, then find and get revenge on the pirates that killed my father, and then _I _will become the new King of the Pirates!" I stated to my new crew while spitting out a sunflower seed. "So who are the eleven supernovas?"

"I've memorized everything about them. The lowest bounty is James 'Split Pea' Johnson at $108,000,000. Then it's Nujoma 'Warden' Pohamba at $120,000,000 then Panom 'Drug Lord' Dha at $138,000,000. Fourth is Santiago Pedro 'Strategist' Ferreyra at $140,000,000 and William 'Beast' Kanaan with $162,000,000 then its Miguel 'La Fantoma' Gomez at $198,000,000. Seventh is Kodou 'Destroyer' Kinzoku with $200,000,000 then Anna 'Bullet Proof' Vosk at $222,000,000. And the top three of the eleven supernovas are; Yanez 'Boss' Osoa with $249,000,000 then Jack 'Global Warning' Aston at $300,000,000 and the top is Ahmad 'Terrorist' Akbar with a $315,000,000 bounty on his head. And they all have eaten a devil fruit," Steven revealed to Dean and I. "Speaking of devil fruit, have you eaten one Johnny?"

"Yes I have, I was forced to eat the Mato Mato no Mi. It makes it so that anything I throw with my bare hand, will hit the last human I touched in the exact spot. That is why I must wear these gloves. What is your devil fruit power, Steven?" I said.

"I ate the Bara Bara no Mi. It lets me split my body into pieces and I am immune to all blades," Steven said.

"I didn't eat a devil fruit," Dean interrupted. I looked at Steven and I knew he could have already guessed Dean didn't. I knew he didn't either.

"So we are going after James 'Split Pea' Johnson?" I asked, changing the subject. Steven nodded to me. "Where was he last spotted?"

"New York City," Steven answered.

"Then that's where we are going. Dean, to New York City!" I proclaimed to my Sunflower Pirate crew!


	4. Chapter 4

The Eleven Supernovas

Chapter 4

We arrived at New York City in only two days. Dean, Steven, and I docked the small fishing boat, _The Mermaid_, in a New York City harbor. The large, bustling city roared from the cars and busses and factories and people. I didn't know where to start. I had to find James Johnson, who was the pirate with the lowest bounty of the eleven supernovas.

"Where do you think James Johnson will be, Steven?" Dean asked Steven as I shoved a hand full of sunflower seeds in my mouth.

"I'm sure he would want to spend his money on something like booze, drugs, or whores; or he could be more sensible and stock up on food and medical supplies," Steven Samson said to Dean and me as he scratched his short, wavy, blond hair.

"If he is one of the eleven supernovas, then I think he will be taking a break," Dean said as I spit out some sunflower seed shells.

"We will go to his ship and wait until he gets back," I said to my crew as I rubbed the small patch of blue facial hair above my chin.

"But captain, we don't know where his ship is. Manhattan is a large island and it would take us a long time to look at every boat on ever harbor," Dean Reynolds said to me.

"Yeah, plus he probably has his jolly roger hidden so that it doesn't attract the attention of the Marines. So then we would have to board every ship and get proof that it is his boat," Steven Samson said to me.

"His ship is right over there," I said as I spit out some shells and pointed to a large metal ship docked three away from _The Mermaid_. "I know that is his ship because I saw armed men on the deck before we docked. No other ship would have armed men,"

"Sound logic, lead the way captain," Dean and Steven said as I started walking towards the ship.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A man with a rifle said as we approached, hopefully, Johnson's ship.

"Johnny Cimber and the Sunflower Pirates," I said as I took my gloves off my hands and stuffed them into my coat pockets. "We are here to see James 'Split Pea' Johnson."

"What for?" the pirate asked me.

"I am going to kill him!" I shouted to the pirate on the ship. Dean pulled out his hand gun and shot the Split Pea Pirate in the chest. Dean, Steven, and I then rushed on to the ship and started dispatching enemy pirates. The gun fire was continuous as Dean took out Split Pea Pirates and the pirates shot at the three of us. Dean and I took cover, while Steven split his body into about thirty pieces and created a tornado of flying pain. After we knocked out or killed around seven pirates, sounds from within the ship could be heard.

"What the fuck was that?" a tall, well dressed man shouted as he came on deck with two other pirates. "What did you do to my pirates, and why are you here?" the man said as he smoothed down his slick, greased, brown hair. I could see a hand gun on his belt on his ironed, white suit.

"Are you James 'Split Pea' Johnson?" I asked the sharp dressed man.

"Yes, but who are you?" Johnson asked me.

"I am Johnny Cimber, captain of the Sunflower Pirates and I am here to become the next supernova!" I stated to James as I rushed at him. He seemed too shocked to pull out his gun as I ran up to him and thrust both of my bare hands to his chest. I did three backhand springs to avoid any attacks and to get a safe distance. When I was back with Dean and Steven I noticed that I knocked James Johnson onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that? Running up and shoving a supernova? How was that supposed to kill me? You pirates are hilariously dull!" Johnson insulted to us. I looked to Dean and nodded. Dean pointed his gun to one of the men flanking Johnson and shot his three times in the chest. Just then, the other pirate sprang towards Dean to attack. I mean he literally sprang to him; the man turned his legs into metal springs to charge Dean. I jumped to Dean and shoved him out of the way. The pirate instead punched me in the face and knocked all the sunflower seeds out of my mouth and knocked me to the floor. The devil fruit user turned his legs into springs and started to jump in the air when I reached out and smacked his stomach with my right hand. He sprung up into the air and was about to land on Dean. I reached into my coat and grabbed three hunting knives and threw them into the air with my right hand. The knives spun in the air and lunged themselves into the spring man's stomach. The man fell to the floor and started coughing up blood.

"Finish him, Dean," I said to my navigator as he shot the man in the head.

"Franz!" Johnson yelled out. "That was my brother you bastards!"

"You are next, Split Pea!" I yelled as I grabbed a barrel on deck and pushed it with my left hand. The barrel flew in the air and struck Johnson on his chest. I looked to see if Johnson would get up, but I didn't see him. All of a sudden about fifty orbs flew into the air and started bouncing around us. The white balls struck Steven, Dean, and I several times all over our bodies. I stuck my hands out and grabbed two of the large orbs. One was a foot and the other was a head. It was Johnson! How did he split his body into balls?

"It's Johnson! He has some devil fruit power!" I yelled to my crew as the attacking ended.

"Why did the orbs stop?" Steven asked as we looked down to see motionless balls.

"You grabbed my head, and without my head I can't tell my body where to go!" said the ball like head in my hand.

"James Johnson, I have to become a supernova and you are standing in my way. You must die," I said to the head of James 'Split Pea' Johnson as I walked to the edge of the ship. "You should know that becoming a pirate means you could die any day."

"You don't have to kill me! I'll give you anything you want!" Johnson pleaded and begged. I was disgusting how a pirate could be so weak.

"Then answer me this question; what devil fruit did you and your brother eat?" I asked him.

"He ate the Bane Bane no Mi and I ate the Beri Beri no Mi. Now will you let me live?" James Johnson said.

"No," I answered as I threw Johnson's head and foot into the ocean. "Throw the rest of him off board too! We are taking his ship!"


End file.
